Police Jesus: United Defenders/Unused Content
Unused Content is a secret content that can only be accessed with decompilers from content in .exe files, originally used in the early development of a videogame before being released. In Police Jesus: United Defenders there is a quantity of unused content, which was thought from the early development of the game. Playable Characters Demon Princess Yes, it was an attempt to bring the demon form of the human princess to the public. This sheet of sprites was found in the internal files of the game. It was a design similar to Lilith from Darkstalkers , only with the appearance of the human princess, having pure white skin, bat wings on the back and above the ears. At first it was thought that it would be an unlockable playable character at the end of the game, but it was discarded because the Human Princess is the one that Team Villalba wants to rescue in the Queen's Castle. The description of this playable character said: : She can fly, not like Demon Prince who can not fly, she can cast magical fire if she touches another Lunar Medal, but she does touch a Skull Medal. it will become a small demon and there will only be one apple in its Vitality System. : Like Demon Prince, it has a Vitality System that can be filled if you eat a Regular Apple or a Golden Apple, the golden ones can fill the Vitality System completely. : However, she can not ride enemies like Demon Prince, because she can fly. Weapons Beat Probably Beat, a robot bird created by Dr. Cossack would appear in the game, but his role was different during the early development of the game. During the early development of the game, Beat could make Dr. Cossack fly, as shown in the lower part of the used sheet of Dr. Cossack. However, this was probably discarded from the game, due to the lack of realism that increased in the game, since in real life, a bird the size of Beat can not lift a man and make it fly. What was very useless during the early development of the game, in the end, Beat in the final version, uses the Mega Man 5 programming, making it chase the enemies and defeat them easily. Rapid Fire Rapid Fire would possibly be used during the early development of the game, it was shown in the corner of the used sheets of Bill Rizer, Lance Bean, RD-008 and RC-011. It was probably discarded, because the programming of Bill Rizer, Lance Bean, RD-008 and RC-011, was taken out of Contra III: The Alien Wars, where the default rifle was replaced with a fully automatic machine gun and like all weapons that Bill Rizer, Lance Bean, RD-008 and RC-011 can access, are now able to shoot fully automatically. What would be too useless, it did not work for absolutely nothing, in the end, in the final version, this is still found in the internal files of the game.